Todo está terriblemente mal
by HeraNott
Summary: Sangre... muerte


_**Si alguien lee esto, le pido disculpas desde ya. Tenía insomnio y se me ocurrió esto. Tal vez mañana cuando lo lea, lo elimine. Pero ahora quiero subirlo.**_

 _ **Los personajes no son mios. Son de J. K. Rowling.**_

 _ **Buenas noches.**_

* * *

 _ **Todo está terriblemente mal**_

No lo crees, lo ves y no lo crees. Sientes tus piernas languidecer y de tu boca sale un grito. Angustiante. Asustado. Desolado.

Dejaste la fiesta temprano porque tenías frío. No para ver el cuerpo inerte de la novia de tu mejor en el piso de la sala.

Luna Lovegood.

La pequeña rubiecita que con sus locuras le había demostrado a Theo que a pesar de toda la mierda se podía sonreír.

Luna.

Esa estúpida que se había vuelto tu amiga, tu confidente…

Luna.

Sentiste tus lágrimas correr por tus mejillas, no te sentías capaz de acercar a ella.

Luna.

Aquel amasijo sangrante de cabello hermosamente rubio que cubría la alfombra frente a la chimenea.

No era necesario acercarse.

Lo sabías.

Lo notaste en cuanto la viste caer desde la chimenea.

No te explicas cómo demonios consiguió meterse en la chimenea y utilizar la red flú.

Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre.

Algo había atravesado su pecho. Parecía una garra.

Algo había tratado de arrancar su corazón y falló por poco.

Analizas la escena aún en shock y de pronto lo ves. Un pequeño. Un pequeño niño bañado en sangre junto al cadáver.

Corres hacia él y lo tomas en tus brazos.

Lo examinas y descubres que no tiene nada.

Pero sus ojos, esos ojos grises ya los había visto antes. Miles de veces. Esos ojos eran iguales a tu casi hermano… Draco.

Con el niño aún en brazos te alejas a trompicones de la escena. De la sangre. Hasta que alcanzas una pared y te deslizas hasta el suelo con el niño aún en tus brazos.

Tratas de convocar tu patronus, pero no puedes. No en ese estado.

Llamas a tu elfina, histérica y le ordenas que vaya por Blaise.

Sientes como si fuera una eternidad. Ves como la sangre empieza a ser absorbida por la alfombra y cada vez se vuelve más oscura. Negra. Muerta.

Sientes que alguien manda abajo la puerta. Pero no te puedes mover.

Tus manos. Tienen su sangre. La sangre de tu amiga.

Aparece Blaise frente a ti. Se ve angustiado. Te pregunta que ocurre y sólo atinas a apuntar hacia al frente. Hacia la chimenea.

Notas como el moreno dirige su mirada hacia el lugar indicado y cómo su expresión cambia a una de pavor.

Casi en el mismo instante aparece Theo en tu campo de visión y sabes que todo se fue a la mierda.

Blaise trata de detenerlo. Pero nada puede hacer contra un corazón destrozado.

Theo corre y cae junto al cuerpo de su pequeña Luna.

Su pequeña.

Su luna.

Su luz.

La toma entre sus brazos.

La aprieta contra su pecho… y llora… grita hasta perder la voz.

Blaise trata de apartarlo, pero nada puede hacer.

Draco observa la escena desde el marco de la puerta. Es un cobarde. Lo sabe.

De pronto ve al niño que llora en los brazos de Pansy.

Lo reconoce de inmediato.

A pesar de que nunca lo había visto, sabe que es su hijo.

Todo está mal.

Todo está terriblemente mal.

Luna debería estar respirando.

El niño debería estar con su madre.

Llama a Potter y éste acude a los cinco minutos.

Ve los hechos y comprende de inmediato que todo está terriblemente mal.

Sin mediar palabra, se desaparece y va hasta la casa de Hermione, dónde sólo encuentra un mar de sangre.

 _El profeta 25 de julio de 2000_

 _ **Todo está terriblemente mal**_

 _Un hecho macabro se desarrolló durante la noche del 24 de Julio. Al parecer unos vampiros enfadados por los cambios que Hermione Granger estaba realizando en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas acudieron a la casa de ésta para cobrar venganza._

 _En la casa de la joven heroína se encontraba ella, junto a su pequeño hijo Scorpius de 3 años y a su amiga Luna Lovegood._

 _Según antecedentes que conseguimos recaudar ambas fueron sorprendidas y heridas de gravedad. La señorita Lovegood con una herida mortal logró mantenerse viva lo suficiente para poner al pequeño Scorp en un lugar seguro. Sus funerales se realizarán mañana en la mansión Nott._

 _El cuerpo de Hermione Granger no se ha encontrado aún, pero dada la cantidad de sangre encontrada en su casa es imposible que éste viva._

 _La custodia del pequeño por el momento fue entregada a su padre._

 _Estaremos atentos ante cualquier detalle para seguir informando._

 **4 meses después**

Era medianoche y un pequeño Scorpius lloraba en su cama. Extrañaba a su mamá. La quería con él. Lloraba sin cesar, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su cabecita. Y la vio. Estaba ahí. Pero, estaba distinta. Sus ojos eran más rojos y sus dientes eran más afilados. Pero era ella, su madre.

El niño paró de llorar en cuánto la oyó.

\- Tranquilo bebé, yo siempre voy a estar junto a ti. Cuidándote… desde las sombras.


End file.
